A mother's love
by gunner brat
Summary: A QLFC piece, round six.


Team:Arrows

Position:seeker

Round:6

Prompt:Write about a light character committing the sin of your choice or a dark character demonstrating the countering virtue of your choice.

Sin:Wrath with light character

There were days that Molly Weasley had fewer kids to care for. It wasn't that she didn't love them but that she had a life before she gave birth and now she had none. All her time and energy was put into taking care of her little ones. She wished when the twins were crying after some mishap while Ronald was saying very loudly he needed food. Her older ones were around the house somewhere but she and Arthur child-proofed it the best they could. There was nothing wrong with being calm and trying to find five minutes to herself.

To be fair, there were six children in the house, all needing attention and love at the same time, while causing mischief. Ronald was too young to walk around but he would be. The twins were two bundles of energy that never stopped and she was certain that they were up to something as they huddled in the corner speaking. Charlie, William, and Percy weren't old enough to take care of them yet. Charlie and William took taking are of Percy seriously. They were tethered to thirty feet around the house with a spell that once they could be trusted would be taken off. It was a Prewitt spell and it wasn't hard to deal with unless you went past the border that was allowed.

Ronald was constantly hungry, and she needed to clean him every hour as his body dealt with the food. She was grateful that he didn't have teeth yet but he would eventually have them. Charlie- her eldest- had taken up taking care of his younger brothers with the fierceness of a dragon over a horde of treasure. Bill appeared to be the smartest of the two as he managed to get Charlie to do things that his older brother knew was wrong but did woke up full of energy and it was only three hours in after waking up and she already felt herself waver. Breakfast had to be made and she made a quick one for herself before making one for her husband and kids. She took a deep were all safe.

She slunk into the chair, unwilling to move, as the clock hands were on safe. Her husband had gone to work already- and she was left alone with several children. She closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber. Molly never knew about the limits of the tethering spell but she was raised by many aunts who shared the burden. She didn't even get to sleep long as something woke her up. Her eyes were drawn to the clock and she felt her heart race as her three oldest boys had gone from safe to being in mortal peril. She gulped and looked around.

Casting the point me spell, she located Fred and George before locking the door with a spell and giving them toys and some snacks before putting a sleeping charm on Ronald. He would sleep normally through the day but she didn't want him to wake up while she was away. She locked the door behind her and then cast the point me spell again and watched as it spun around and pointed to the forest. She mentally swore and put her head in her hands.

Her babies were lost in the forest and she didn't feel the tethering spell. She tried to breath but panic overtook her for a few minutes. It wasn't like there was many dangers in the forest but there were wolves, deadly mushrooms, plants like poison ivy and more. She steeled herself and stormed into the forest with her wand out in front of her with eyes wandering looking for a bit of red in the forest. Nothing. Muttering she did the point me spell again and walked through the forest. She was certain her boys couldn't have gone far. The trek took thirty minutes and she ended up where Percy was alone crying. Her often insisted he was a big boy and refused to be carried but it didn't take much coaxing before Percy was on her back by a sticking charm and she was using her wand to find her other two boys.

They were in a clearing in the forest playing with something. Her heart stopped as she looked at the fluff ball that was growling at them. William was trying to convince Charlie to approach it and his older brother was having none of it. He was arguing that the baby clearly didn't want to be approached. She felt anger fill her as she saw two older wolves approach them and the cub run passed them. Bill was still trying to convince when they saw the fluff ball escape. Charlie stopped his brother from giving chase.

A surge of fear hit her first. Her babies were in trouble. She took a keep breath and marched in front of them and the two adolescent wolves. She cast a stunner at the first one and then the second one and they fell as if they were puppets without their strings or puppet master. She hustled her children to the exit, outwardly calm, but extremely alert. Alert the entire time she was out of the forest and ordered them inside the house to wait for their father to come home so they could discuss their punishment before leaving them after checking they went inside. She walked into the clearing where the two stunned adolescent wolves were still stunned. Panic hit for a moment as she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

They were going to hurt her babies if she hadn't found them. A voice and urge for revenge hit her hard. They didn't know any better and her boys weren't without fault. Yet… they would grow larger and there were many kids that were defenseless. In a few years, they would be full grown, and she they would threaten Ronald or the twins. She saw red and cast a cutting curse to the first wolf. Blood pooled up around the neck and she repeated the same curse on the second wolf. A growl made her look up but she glared at the wolf before it slunk away as she stared at it. It was the right thing to do. Yet… as she looked back at the clearing she finally saw clearly and hung her head in shame. A mother was right to protect her children but she was supposed to be better than the animals she slaughtered because what they could become.


End file.
